Life and future with Tina rex
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: To tell all of you the truth this story has drained me. I rushed the ending and made the story longer than it needed to be. I'm sorry if it sucks please forgive my stupidity. Well this is a Tina rex x gumball. Note: their is pregnancy and minor swearing.


"Wow I can't believe it,"A blue cat said in excitement." "Me neither dear. Just to think in a couple of weeks you going to be a Dad." The T-Rex replied. "And your going to be a Mom Tina. What are we going to name him?"The cat asked in excitement. " I don't know Gumball. I'm sure we can think of one when the time comes."Tina replied. "Alright honey I got to go to work now."Gumball replied as he kissed Tina on the cheek and headed out to work. As Tina watched Gumball pull out of the drive way she felt a sharp pain go through her body. "Ahhhh! Its probably nothing" She said trying to convince herself it wasn't time for the baby.

-Gumball POV-  
>"Wow I can't believe it. I'm almost a dad. I wonder what the baby will be boy or girl. Oh I just can't wait." Gumball said to himself as he looked for a parking spot at his job Rainbow Factory. "Morning Mr. Watterson. How's the wife?" The security guard asked as he check his I.D. "She's doing fine John just two more weeks." Gumball replied as he took his I.D. "So how did you convince Mrs. Masami to give you the next two weeks off ?"John asked. "Actually she really didn't give me the weeks of she sorta demanded I get in the two weeks of work that I'm going to miss before I get the weeks of."<p>

Gumball replied. "Wow really how much work do you have left before you get the next two weeks off?" John replied. "I only have one more day of paper work to do and I'm as good as gone." Gumball said with a big smile. "Well I don't want to keep you from finishing your work." John said as he step out of the way. "Bye John."Gumball said as he entered the lobby and headed towards the elevators. As Gumball walked into his office and found a stack of papers that reached the roof and a note that read " If you want the 2 weeks of make sure you turn the papers in by today. Your love and caring boss Masami." Gumball just looked at the stack with a shocked expression and thought to himself "What a bitch." Gumball snapped out of his shock when he heard someone whistle behind him.

"Wow she making you do all that just for the 2 weeks off." the voice said. Gumball turned around to see who it was and saw Jamie standing at the door. "Jamie what are you doing here?" Gumball asked. "What I can't come check up on the person who's going to be fathering my godchild. For shame Gummypuss." Jamie replied "God for the hundredth time stop calling me that. I thought you finally grow up after all this time." Gumball replied. "Well you thought wrong." Jamie answered. "So what do you want Jamie?" Gumball asked. "Well looks like I can't fool you Gummypuss. I need your to borrow your vehicle." Jamie answered. "Wait why do you need it? And how did you get here than if you don't have one?" Gumball asked. " Lets just say hijacking is a lot harder than you think. And I need to go check up on Tina to see how she's doing" Jamie replied. Gumball took a seat at his desk and took a long deep sigh "Okay Jamie call me if something bad happens." Gumball replied as he tossed Jamie his car keys. "Don't worry I'll take care of you vehicle."Jamie replied with a laugh as she walked out of his office. "Alright Gumball it's game time."He thought to himself as he started to work on his paper work.

-POV Tina-  
>"Alright Tina the pain is nothing just been on your feet to much. Just need to sit down." Tina said to herself before her legs collapsed and her releasing a cry of pain. Tina knew she was going into labor and she need someone quick. That moment she heard a car pull into the drive way and a car door shut. As soon as she heard somebody in the driveway, she tried to call out to them for help. But instead all that came out of her mouth was another cry of pain. She heard the front door burst open with a familiar voice calling out "Tina!" the voice yelled. Tina looked up and saw Jamie at the door. "Jamie I need you to drive me to the hospital." Tina whispered. "Okay but lets get you up first nice and easy the car is just parked in the drive way." Jamie replied as she helped Tina on to the car. "Crap didn't expect this to happen. I need to call Gumball quick so he can be there." Jamie thought to herself as she help Tina in the vehicle. " Don't worry Tina I'm going to get you there even if that means breaking a few laws" Jamie said with a grin.<p>

-POV Gumball-  
>"Dam not even half way there yet."Gumball thought as he looked at the huge stack of papers. "This is a friendly announcement to all employees. All work must be turned in before you can leave the building. That is all." The factory income system echoed. "Dam its like she doesn't want me to leave the building." Gumball said to himself. Gumball heard a knock on his wall and looked up to see who it was and was greeted by the familiar face of Carmen. "Hey Gumball you might want to check this out." Carmen said. "What is it?" Gumball asked "Just come on I'll show you." she said as she gestured him to follow her. The two went into the staff lounge were most of his co-workers where watching the news. "Breaking news there happens to be a high-speed pursuit in progress now. Police where able to identify who the vehicle belongs to a Mr. Gumball Tristopher Watterson." The news reporter announced. That moment Gumball cell phone went off. "Hello?" he asked cautiously "Hey Gumball it's Jamie." Jamie answered "Jamie what do you think you doing to my car. I barely got it payed off." He roared into the phone. "Hey don't scream at me. I called to tell you" But Jamie was cut off by a cry of pain in the background "Yeah you probably heard that.<p>

Tina is going into labor now we need you to get to the hospital." Jamie replied. "I can't leave the building. If I try leave now the building will go into locked down then I have no way to leave for the entire day." Gumball replied wanting to break into tears going to miss the moment he has been trying to get for months. "Hey don't forget who you are. Your Gumball Watterson you over came many obstacles in your life from trying to get back your little sisters doll to surviving drop from an unfinished road. You just have to think of a way out." Jamie said. "Thank you Jamie." Gumball said sniffling.

"Don't thank me yet I still need to get Tina to the hospital. I'll see you there." Jamie said as she hung up the phone. "Alright Gumball there has to be a way out of here." Gumball thought to himself as he walked back into is office. "Maybe this no I'll need something to land on if I'm going to survive a fall like that. Dammit I need to think of something."Gumball said to himself as he leaned back in his chair and felt a cold gust of air hit him. "Air conditioner? Wait I got it the air ducks! I finally have a way out of here but I need someone or something to fill in as me." Gumball said with a grin.

-Few minutes later-  
>"Alright I knew having all that junk in my office would come in handy one of theses days." Gumball said to himself as he looked at a replica of himself he built out of plants,staplers,rubber bands and other office items. "Alright time to get out of here," Gumball said as he removed the gate to the vent. "Alright lets see how do I get out of here. I need to go down so probably left is the way down." Gumball said as he crawled though the vents. "Oh yes Tobias. I love you so much." Gumball heard a voice call out and crawled in the direction of the voice to check it out and was greeted by an unpleasant sight of Masami and Tobias kissing. " I wander what would happen if the press got hold of business women was having an affair with an employee. Now that might come in handy if she tries to fire me." Gumball thought as he took out his phone and took pictures then continued down his path.<p>

-Gumball's Office-  
>"Hey Gumball I have more paper work for you to do" Carmen said as she walked up into his office. "Gumball?" Carmen asked as she walked up to his desk and dropped the work on his desk causing Gumball's fake head to fall off. Carmen began to scream than soon realized that wasn't the real Gumball. "This isn't good I have to report this." Carmen said to herself as she walked out of Gumball's office. "Alright here it his. In case of escape of building please break glass" Carmen said to herself as she picked up something to break the glass. "Please forgive me Gumball its my job." she said to herself as she broke the glass setting of the alarm. "Attention all employees report to your offices immediately. This is not a drill." The alarm repeated countless times. "Which employee could it be?" Masami asked herself as she cycled though the security camera. "There you are now who's office is it?" Masami said as she shuffled though her papers. "Ahh Watterson's office. Attention all staff we are going on lock down all employees must stay in there offices. Attention security you are on the hunt for Gumball Watterson when you find him bring him to me immediately. That is all have a nice day." Masami announced.<p>

-In the vents-  
>"It seems that they know I'm gone. I don't even think they know I'm in the vents." Gumball thought as he crawled the the vents. Crawling though the vents Gumball came across a fork in the road as he decided on which way he felt something crawl up is leg. As he felt it crawl up his leg he turned his head to see his worst fear, "Spider,spider no get away from me."He screamed as he turned,rolled and did anything to get the spider off of him. "What's that noise?" John asked himself as he looked up in time to see a falling Gumball land on him. "Ow my back." Gumball said as he stood up rubbing his back. "Can you get off of me?" John asked. "Oh sorry John." Gumball replied as he jumped off of John's back. "Gumball everyone's looking for you. We got orders to take you to Masami once we find you." John told Gumball. "But John I need to leave my wife is having the baby. I need to be there I promised her." Gumball told John. John just looked at him after taking a long sigh John spoke " Who's to say you didn't knock me out with that fall." John said with a smile. "Ah! Thank you John." Gumball exclaimed as he gave John a hug. "Hey get off of me don't you have a promise to keep." John said with a smile. "Thank you"Gumball called as he ran out to the parking lot.<p>

As Gumball ran out into the parking lot he realized that he had no way to get to the hospital. "Maybe I should have put more thought into this plan."Gumball thought to himself as he continued to run down the parking lot eventually meeting the exit. "Wait a minute Jamie said something about hitchhiking maybe I could do that. Tell them my situation they will gladly help me" Gumball thought as he started to stuck out his thumb. As Gumball waited to see if anyone would stop his phone went off "Hello?" Gumball answered "WHERE ARE YOU!" The Jamie yelled. "I just got out of the building. I'm in the middle of trying to get a ride." Gumball replied. "You need to get here quick I just pulled in the hospital." Jamie replied. "Jamie please stay with her intill I get there." Gumball replied. "I'll see what I can do but she needs you." Jamie replied before hanging up the phone. "Dammit I'm so close yet I still so far away. But I can't stop here " Gumball said to himself. As Gumball said this to himself he looked down the road he spotted someone driving down "Nows my chance."Gumball said to himself as he ran into the road to stop the oncoming person.

As the person made his way down the road Gumball could finally tell what the person was driving and it was no car it was a motorcycle. Gumball closed his eyes as he got ready to take an impact the driver had only seconds to stop. Gumball opened his eyes to see the bike coming to a screeching halt just inches away from him. Gumball looked of the driver of the bike and he was a wolf with midnight black fur wearing casual clothing and looking like he was still in high school. "Hey get out of the road!" the driver yelled at Gumball. " Please I need your bike. I have to get to my wife she's having a baby and I promised her that I would be there for her." Gumball pleaded. The wolf looked at him and help up 2 finger "One I can careless about a promise you couldn't keep and 2 I have better things to do." the Wolf replied as he started up his bike. "Please I need to be there for my family.

What if someone you love needed you." Gumball pleaded. With those words the Wolf stopped before taking off and what Gumball could tell was in deep thought. After a few minutes passed the Wolf turned to Gumball "Come on you got someone to go see." the wolf said waving Gumball to hop on. "Oh Thank you." Gumball replied as he bursted into tears hugging the wolf. " The names David and yours?" David asked Gumball. "The names Gumball." Gumball replied wiping his tears. "Well you got an appointment to make. Oh and hold on." David said with a smile as he did a wheelie before taking off. As David stopped at a red light Gumball's cell phone started to ring. "Hello." Gumball answered. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Jamie voice screamed. "What's going on?" Gumball asked.

"The doctors took her in. We can't wait on you anymore. I'm sorry I tried." Jamie answered before hanging up. "No,no,no,no this can't be happing I'm so close." Gumball thought to himself. "What's wrong?" David asked. "David we need to get to the hospital now!" Gumball yelled in to David's ears. "OW! I can hear you just find. Now hang on I know a way though to get there." David replied as he ran every stop light and refusing to stop when the cops came. "Where did this kid learn to ride."Gumball thought as he saw David just drive through everything without hesitation dodging almost every car by a hair. "Come on got to go faster," David said to himself as he looked behind him seeing the cops starting to get closer.

"Were almost there David." Gumball pointed out as the hospital came into view. "We got a problem." David told Gumball. "What is it?" Gumball asked. "We got a road block ahead of us and I don't see a way around it." David answered. "Come on there has to be a way around this." Gumball said as he began to look for a way around the road block. " Look theres ramp over there. It looks like it could get us over the road block." Gumball told David. "That could work now hold on." David replied as he drove towards the ramp. "Hang on." David yelled as he jumped the ramp over the road block. "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Gumball yelled as they jumped of the police. "Alright Gumball now its just a straight shot to the hospital." David told Gumball. "David all I have to say is thank you I don't know how to repay you." Gumball replied. "Hey don't worry about it." David said as he brought the bike to a stop in front of the hospital. "I guess this is good bye then." Gumball said. "Yeah but you'll see me again one day." David said as he began to take off.

As Gumball waved good-bye he began to walk to the doors of the hospital when is cellphone started to ring. "Hello?" Gumball asked "Gumball Watterson I got something to tell you." The voice on the other end answered. "That voice its Masami." Gumball thought "Yes."Gumball asked nervously "Your fired I want you to pack your things first thing tomorrow." Masami answered laughing "Masami I need to tell you that I'm in possession of something very important that could ruin you entire world if the press finds this out." Gumball replied to her answer. After this hearing this Masami immediately stopped her laughing "You wouldn't dare tell anybody?" Masami asked. "Try me Masami." Gumball answered. "Okay okay you can keep your job and you have the a week of paid vacation." Masami offered. "There we go now I have to go see my baby be born." Gumball answered before hanging up his phone and walked into the hospital. "Can I help you?" asked a female clipboard "I need to see my wife she's having a baby." Gumball answered frantically. "Gumball Watterson yes come with me quickly." The clipboard told Gumball as she took his hand and lead him to the room where Tina was giving birth. "GUMBALL!" Jamie yelled before hugging him and pointing to the room where Tina was. "Thank you for everything." Gumball told Jamie before walking in to the room. "GUMBALL!" Tina exclaimed before releasing another grunt of pain. "What's going on he's not suppose to be in here get him out." One of the doctors order to a nurse.

"Hey let me go that's my child."Gumball said pushing the nurse off of him. "Is this true?" The doctor asked Tina "Yes." Tina answered before releasing another shout of pain. "Alright let him stay." The doctor ordered. Gumball ran towards Tina holding her claw. "Where have you been?" Tina asked "Thats a long story but never mind that I'm here now." Gumball answered.

-Sometime later-  
>"Okay one more push and." One of the doctors said but was cut off by the cry of the newborn child. "What is it a boy or a girl?" Gumball asked. "It's a beautiful baby boy." The doctor answered handing the baby over to Tina. The baby was reptilian with blue skin. "He's beautiful." Tina said "He sure his."Gumball replied. "What should we name him?" Tina asked. "How about David." Gumball answered "David I like that name." Tina replied as she looked down at their newborn boy than giving him to Gumball. "Hey little guy. How do you like the name David?" Gumball asked his child. All his newborn did was giggle at Gumball. As Gumball was holding his child he heard tapping at the window of the hospital. "That's odd where on the third floor." Gumball thought to himself as he went to investigate he saw David. "David." Gumball said to himself as he watched David fade away. "Looks like you have yourself a guardian angel." Gumball told David.<p> 


End file.
